Like the Signless Said
by Solkayt
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, today is not your wriggling day, nor will it ever be your wriggling day again due to events that shall take place on this day… Which is not your wriggling day. AU where Sgrub never happened and Karkat is revealed to be a mutant. Warning: Character deaths, swearing, violence and sexual suggestions.
1. Capture the Loww8blood

**Authors Note: All characters belong to Hussie. Picture by Princessskykes. Story by Solkayt and Princessskykes. Please enjoy. More chapters soon sorry to keep you hanging with this one, the others are longer and better! Heads up arrow thingies (what are they even called its like the flippy red flag on a mail box!) are not recognized by fanfiction so imagine in your head that the equal signs have a arrow like in the comic! Happy Reading! ;)**

**== Intro**

Your name is Karkat Vantas, today is not your wriggling day, nor will it ever be your wriggling day again due to events that shall take place on this day… Which is not your wriggling day.

Chapter 1:

== Capture the Loww8lood

You walk up the cement sidewalk leading to Karkat's house. Your Trollian account goes off, it's that dork Eridan again, wondering if you've done it yet.

**CA: havve you done it yet?**

**CA: wwe need to eliminate the anemone**

**CA: this is important! answwer me at once! **

**CA: oh my cod. i wwant to knoww**

You completely ignore this douchebag and continue in your work, walking up to the door and knocking three times rhythmically.

**== Karkat: Answer door.**

Karkat opens the door grouchily, "What the fuck do you want?"

Vriska stands at the door. She glares at him and mumbles something about… Mucus?

"What?" Karkat demands, "Can you be a little fucking quieter? I couldn't hear you over the dead librarian next door."

Vriska rolls her single creepy blue eye. "I said, are. You. A…" She takes a deep breath and shouts, "MUTANT?!"

Karkat freezes and quickly stutters, "N-no!" before trying to slam the door on her.

Vriska is faster, she jams her sword between the door and its frame, pushing it back open with the blade. She slashes at him with the weapon, hitting his arm with its sharp edge. Bright red blood slips out of the small injury, contrasting brightly against the dark gray skin of Karkat's arm as it slides downward. "Liar!" she roars as the other troll takes off down the hallway. She kicks the door the rest of the way open and races after him.

As Vriska is tearing down the unfamiliar hallways, Karkat's large crab lusus jumps out of a doorway that she hadn't previously noticed and lands in her path. Slightly startled and boiling with anger, she slices at the creature, straight through its thick neck. As it dies it falls to the ground with a loud thud, revealing a terrified and heartbroken young Karkat standing at the corner of the turning hallway. Vriska steps over the fallen corpse and continues after the mutant, when her Trollian goes off again.

**CA: one more thin vris**

**CA: dont krill the lowwblood if you do find out hes a filthy mutant**

Vriska decides to finally grace him with a reply.

**AG: what?! why not? I thought that was the whole reason I c8me here!**

**CA: wwe need him to go on trial!**

**CA: wwe cant just krill him wwithout havvin some fin**

**CA: besides if wwe krill him wwithout provvfin that hes guilty ter wwill havve our heads**

**AG: ugh! fine!**

Vriska looks up from her mobile husktop, shoving back in her pocket angrily as she realizes that Karkat has disappeared. She storms around the corner and down the rest of the hall, shoving open every door she passes and looking into the rooms. "Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat!" she calls in a coy voice down the hall. "Where aaaaaaaare you?" she flings another door open and is about to dismiss the seemingly empty room when she notices his recuperacoon shaking. "Gotcha," she whispers, moving towards the large vat of sopor slime. "Oh, Karkat…" She looks into the slime and grins wickedly. "Come on out, I promise I won't kill you…" Under her breath she adds, "Yet."

After a few minutes of waiting, Vriska frowns and sighs. "You'll have to come out eventually to breathe," she points out.

Right on queue, the slime jiggles, and Karkat sticks his head out with a big gasp for air. He backs away from the female troll and stares at her in horror. "What do you want?" he whimpers.

"Only justice," she answers, putting on her same wicked smile. "And in the name of fairness, I'll give you a choice: You can come quietly with me, or I can kill you now."

Karkat looks broken. Hes covered in green sopor slime tinted with red blood and he is breathing heavily. He climbs out of the vat, head hanging in defeat. "Where are we going?" he asks quietly.

"Court."


	2. TeLl ThE MoThEr FuCkIn StOry

**Author Note:**

**1. in reply to guest: Well at this point he would still be ina black rom with Vriska and had not established a friendship with Kk. Also he would still feel that everyone hates him.**

**We do not own Homestuck.**

Motherfucking Chapter 2:

== TeLl ThE sToRy

"I was motherfucking asked to like I don't stand up or some shit for my bro, Karkat. Pretty cool bro of mine, like my best fucking friend Karkat is. Like when he um… Shit. Well I motherfucking came in and Karbro was like, "Dude you gotta fuckin save me!" and I was like, "Well fuck, man!" And well… Shit went down and like I drank fifteen faygos and ate like twelve of those wicked as fuck slime pies and shit. Then like the fucking door opened and like Sol was there and he was like, "Karkat what the fuck." And like wow what a party. And like they wanted me to wear a suit but I was like, "These pies are fucking gorgeous… Like motherfucking beautiful." Slime pies are a thing of beauty, but sadly no one at that wicked party wanted any. They all wanted to talk about politics or some weird shit like that. Just like… Honk, you know? Well later after Sol came, Karkat and him started fighting and like shit. So I was all like, "Woah, motherfuckers fucking calm your shit, slam a faygo, honk to three with me." And like it was wicked. Like in this motherfucking room and like with my bestfriends slamming faygos and like fucking stuff. Then like I motherfucking found a horn. And just HoNk HoNk HoNk! you know what i mean bro?" Gamzee bursts out with his bouncy tone. Somehow he is wearing a suit and he currently has a weird red fake nose on which makes utterly no sense at all.

"Umm… No…" Equius' face is full of confusion as he looks at Gamzee in his weird attire. He wonders if asking Gamzee what was going on was the smartest course of action. "Can you simplify that story, please?"

"Honk." Gamzee grins, walking away.

Equius sighs loudly and looks to his small moirail. "Did you understand any of that?" he inquires. Nepeta shakes her head.

[s] == Karkat: Have a pointless argument.

Karkat winces as Vriska pokes her sword into his back gently, coaxing him into the cell. "I can get in here without you fucking forcing me!" he insists as the door swings shut and the lock clicks into place, the sound bouncing and echoing down the hall.

"Kk, what the fuck?" demands a voice behind him. Karkat spins around.

"Sollux? What are you doing here?"

The other troll crosses his arms. "Ith it true?" he asks in a low voice, full of menace and anger. "Kk they're thaying you're… Mutant."

Karkat sighs and tears well in his eyes, he takes a deep breath. "It's fucking true." His voice cracks, and he looks away. "I'm a freak, and my lusus was killed because of it."

"Kk…" Karkat half expects some sympathy from his matesprit. But he is disappointed in the response he gets instead, "Why didn't you fucking tell me?!"

Karkat looks back to Sollux, strucken with surprise. "That's the point of a secret, fuckass! What does it matter to you, anyway?!"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here!" Sollux shouts, his temper rising. "They think I'm thome kind of rebel conthpirator!"

Karkat gives him a disbelieving look. "You're blaming me for this?! You think I chose to be a mutant?!" He stares at his matesprit for a moment before saying, "If you had known before, what would you have done?"

"Not athked you out, that'th for thure!" Sollux replies, to Karkat's astonishment.

The mutant crosses his arms and chokes back a sob, biting his lip to keep it from quivering as he looks out the cell bars, noticing for the first time that Gamzee is standing right outside them with a slightly sad, confused expression.

"Why my motherfucking bros gotta be all fighting?" the highblood wonders, dazed and confused. "What's the motherfucking problem?"

Karkat does not want to tell his moirail, he has already lost his matesprit and probably some friends over this stupid mutant thing. But it feels unfair to keep Gamzee in the dark about it. "I'm a fucking mutant, Gamzee," he spits, "A freak."

Gamzee just continues to stare. "Uh… What were we talking about?"

Karkat makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, relieved that Gamzee is too fucking high to give a shit.

There is the sound of the door opening, and Terezi walks in. "Hey, Karkat," she greets, sniffing. "Sollux… Gamzee…" She frowns. "What are you doing here, Gamzee?"

"I'm all Karbro's motherfucking lawyer," he answers, smiling proudly. "Uh… I think."

Karkat sighs. "Great," he mumbles.

"Uh… Okay," Terezi says, "So Karkat, they proved you're a mutant, huh?"

"You would fucking know all about that, wouldn't you?!" he hisses. "You fucking told them, huh? You backstabbing," he stands up, "Scheming, evil piece of shit!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Terezi argues. "Vriska made me tell her!"

"You treacherous nooksniffing asshole!"

Terezi's blind eyes start filling with teal tears. "I didn't want her to find out! No one was supposed to know, Karkat, I'm sorr-"

Sollux cuts her off suddenly, "Wait, Kk, you told Terezi the truth, but not me?!"

"It's not like th-"

The door swings open again and the grand asshole himself walks in. "Wwhat is going on in here?" he demands. "Wwe have a trial to get started," he reminds them. "Ter and Gam, you need to get ready, you other two… Just stay put," he looks at Sollux and Karkat like they are dirty buckets before exiting the cell with a grand sweep of his stupid cape.

Terezi and gamzee follow him out and Sollux and Karkat are left alone. Karkat moves and sits on the stone bench. He sobs silently into his hands.

"I can't believe you, KK."

"I'm sorry, Sollux theres nothing I can fucking do!" Karkat says, sniffling.

"Why are you fucking crying they haven't even prononuthed your death thentanthe."

"Sollux… I already know what's going to happen."

"What?"

"I'm gonna dance with my hands above my head… Like the Signless."

Sollux is stunned as sudden realization hits him. "Hithtory alwayth repeatth itthelf."


	3. ESCAPE THIS SHIT HOLE

**Author Note:**

**We do not own Homestuck. **

**Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 3:

== Be Blamed

**CA: havve you done it yet?**

**CA: wwe need to eliminate the anemone**

**CA: this is important! answwer me at once! **

**CA: oh my cod. i wwant to knoww**

You are sick of the lowblood spider ignoring you. You can not finish your mission without knowing for sure that he's guilty! You decide you might as well do your business, if it turns out you are wrong, you can dismiss it as an unfortunate accident. Besides, this will only fuel the hate between you and the lowblood, which will increase your chances with him in the black quadrant… In theory. You kick the door open.

**[s] == Past!Sollux: Investigate noise.**

Sollux stands up from his seat, stretching slightly after hours of sitting in his room, after informing the troll on the other end of his Trollian that he will be back in a moment he walks downstairs and into the front room, where a particularly annoying highblood stands at his door, gun in his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sollux demands.

"Sol, I don't wwant to do this to ya," Eridan assures him. "But you hawen't left me a choice. I can't beliewe you wwould keep this secret from us!"

"What thecret?!"

"About Kar…"

Sollux stares at him, confused. "There'th a thecret about Kk?" he entreats, as if Eridan was making a joke. "Wait… Ith it about hith blood?"

"So you did knoww…" Eridan whispers. "Come wwith me, Sol."

"Where?!"

Eridan only gives him a sad look. "If you don't come, I have to krill you."

Sollux sighs exasperatedly. He walks towards his door, mumbling about how much today sucks as Eridan directs him through the halls of his communal hive stem.

**[s] == Present!Sollux: Wake up.**

Sollux is abruptly woken up by the sound of Vriska shouting, and the feeling of being viciously shaken. "WHERE IS HE?!" she demands, holding him by his shirt and shaking him violently, her eyes filled with rage.

"What? I- what are you talking about?" Sollux pushes her off roughly, falling to the floor. "Get the fuck off me! What do you even want? Where ith who?"

"The mutant!"

Sollux moans, he was hoping the whole thing had been a dream. "I don't fucking know what you're talking about, he wath right there when I went to thleep," he said, gesturing to the stone bench where he had last seen Karkat, crying to himself.

"Liar!" she accuses, slapping him with the back of her bionic hand. "You helped him escape, didn't you?!"

Sollux winces as the cold metal threatens to break his jaw, sending a icecold shock through his mouth, followed by a painful stabbing feeling of what seems like a thousand knives slicing into his mouth. He rubs his cheek, attempting to sooth the pain that infiltrates his entire face. "I didn't fucking help him with anything! If I had, why would I be here?" he argues, upset with the world. "I know jutht ath much ath you do."

She raises her arm to smack him again, anger flowing through her, but is stopped as a heavily jeweled hand grabs her wrist quickly. "If he wwon't talk," speaks the voice behind the blueblood in a tone of slight discomfort and urgency, "Then wwe'll take him to the chamber and make him talk." Vriska smiles viciously at the idea. She pulls Sollux roughly up from the floor, making him wince in pain, and cuffs him. She then pulls him away from the cell and down a flight of stairs. Eridan stays behind, and a couple of cold minutes later, piercing screams can be heard as the torture begins.


	4. 8lood Lo22

**Author Note:**

**Hello! Hoped everyone loved our **

**== attempt a 2x update 4/13 combo! **

**Now for a normal update! Hopefully these will start coming out of the engine faster, we had al ot of delay with the second chapter, but its all good now!**

**Enjoy!**

**We do not own Homestuck. All praise Lord Hussie.**

Chapter Four: 8lood lo22

== Hurt

Karkat runs. Runs for his life. The fear and pain from the previous day still fresh in his memory; the haunting sound of Vriska's voice resounding off the walls of his once safe home, the red blood of his luscus painting the floor. Karkat falls to the ground sobbing into his hands. It is too much. Everything hurts and is not worth it. He should just go back and accept death, no one wants his candy red blood anyway. It is disgusting, and pathetic. He pulls his knees to his face, crying into his jeans. How many times he had tried to tell Sollux... He wants to sit there and cry, but he does not know how much time he has until they realize he is gone, so he pulls himself to his feet and starts walking again.

[s] == Vriska: Torture Yellowblood

The yellowblood sobs pathetically, and you love it more. So much power, so much control, and yet you still will not admit to it.

"ANSWER ME!" you yell in his face, making him shake. You pause for a short time. Sollux's head is down, he is tied into the chair, his blood runs yellow from every open wound. "Oh Sollllluxxx…" you say coyly, reaching behind yourself. "This will all end if you only just tell me the truth!" you pull a knife into view, spinning it in your fingers. "You know the truth as well as I! All I need is a simple nod!" You look at him, searching for clues of defeat. He lifts his head and looks into your eyes. He breathes deeply and shakes his head, the answer is no. "JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" you yell, sliding the knife down his face, cutting a jagged yellow line into his cheek, mixing with his tears so that the two liquids can not be told apart.

He yells in pain and sobs horribly. "I DIDN'T! PLEATHE THTOP! I THWEAR!" his voice and body shake, sobs of pain and fear racking his shoulders.

"That's not what I said! YOU DID DO IT! STOP LYING, I KNOW BETTER! TELL THE TRUTH!" you scream, standing up and placing your hands to your head. "Or I can just look inside your head!"

"Go- go ahead… I didn't," he stutters.

You snarl, now covered in his yellow blood. "You leave me no choice." Sollux screams in pain as you viciously take over his brain. Your frustration rises as you go through everything in his head, unable to find the answer you want. You scream and pull your arms from your head in fists.

"YOU-YOU- DID SOMETHING! YOU'RE LYING, I KNOW IT!" you shout, before grabbing a scalpel from the tray. "And you will tell me."

[s] == Vriska: Report

"Wwell?" Eridan questions as Vriska slams the door shut, glaring at him.

"He passed out," she says, wiping her hand across her forehead, where her blue sweat has started to mix with the yellow blood that splattered there a while ago. All this manages to do is smear more blood onto her face, creating a dark green color. "Stupid lowblood wouldn't talk. I need a shower."

"Something smells like… Mustard," says another voice, as Terezi enters the room. "Sollux?"

Vriska rolls her eye. "He's still locked up," she says.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Terezi's blind eyes narrow as she approaches the higher bloods. "Their cell is empty, and you smell yellow. Where are Sollux and Karkl-Karkat?"

Vriska snorts. "That's not for you to worry about. Your job is to tell us Karkat is guilty, not worry about where everyone is. Leave that to us."

[s] == Nepeta: Visit Karkitty.

"AC sneaks into the prison and walks up to Karkitty's cage…" Nepeta whispers as she rounds the corner to Karkat and Sollux's cell. She has permission to visit him, of course, as she has already checked into the prison, unaware of the entire situation. She hopes Karkat will explain everything- that he was not actually in prison for being a mutant, that he was not doomed to death, that he had a hope of winning the trial and going home.

"Karkitty?" she purrs as she walks down the dark hall, reading numbers on the wall until she reaches cell number 69, where Karkat was supposedly being kept. She peers through the bars into the dark cell, searching for Karkat. "Karkat..?" she narrows her eyes and frowns. "Karkitty, are you in there?"

No reply.

"Sollux..?"

Nothing.

"AC pouts and wonders if the whole thing has been a cruel prank," she huffs, crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid not," comes a deep voice from the other end of the hall. Nepeta jumps and turns to see her moirail walking towards her, his broad shoulders a dark silhouette in the darker hallway. "The lowblood is a mutant, but he is not in his cell. They must have moved him."

"Equius…" she whimpers. "Are they gonna execute him..?"

Equius walks closer, until she can properly see him, and nods. "Most likely."

Nepeta's eyes start to water. "B-but…"

"I told you he was no good," Equius reminds her harshly. "I warned you that anyone so low they had to hide would cause problems, didn't I?"

"Don't say that…" Nepeta whispers, glancing into the cell. "He- it's not his fault, he just wanted to live."

"Nepeta…"

She looks up at him, seeing the pain on his face, in his eyes. "Equius, I… I don't want them to hurt him."

"But, Nepeta, he is a mutant."

"I don't care!" she shouts, staring at him in disbelief. "It doesn't matter! It's not his fault, he was born with it!"

"Nepeta!" Equius scolds, making her flinch. "Don't say such things, or they'll have you put to death as well!"

Nepeta chokes back a sob. "I don't care! It's unfair, Equius. Why do people have to be killed for their blood color? He's still a troll!"

"Nepeta, I order you to stop saying these things this instant!" Equius' voice is loud, his shoulders looming above Nepeta's head. His eyes are a mix of fear, pain, and anger. "Stop defending the mutant!"

"No!" she shouts. "He's your furrend too! You can't just-just-!" she screams in frustration. "Just pretend he doesn't matter! Everything doesn't depend on the fucking caste system!"

"Nepeta!"

"Shut up! I'm not listening to you anymore, you can't order me around because of your stupid high blood, you can't kill Karkat for his! Just don't even talk to me anymore, we're over!" she screams.

He stares at her in shock for a moment, before she turns and runs back down the hall, sobbing.

== Karkat: Wander

Karkat finally collapses onto his knees, he can not go any further without rest. How long has he been running? He rolls onto his back and looks through the canopy of leaves. Is it sunrise or sunset? How many sunrises have passed since he escaped? He takes in his surroundings, he is in a thick jungle. Had the prison been in a jungle? How big is this jungle? Are there dangerous animals out here? His mind is swirling with questions, and he wants to sleep. He is at the edge of a small clearing, and surely his frien- the other trolls would be looking for him. He wonders who is still his friend, anyway. Gamzee is too stoned to know the difference between a seadweller and a mutant, but everyone else, it seems, has turned on him. Is Terezi still his friend? Did he scare her off? Will they force her to fight against him? The questions seem endless. He wonders also if he will ever be safe. How can he be?

He grabs a tree and pulls himself to his feet, his legs shaky. He can not sleep on the ground, out in the open. He glances up the tree, no way is he in the condition to climb it. He looks around the clearing, looking for a big enough shrub, maybe some leaves he can hide under, anything that would provide a temporary hiding spot…

**Author End note:**

**If you have any questions, comments or concerns PLEASE review! We would love to answer it! If not that's cool too. Send us a telepathic message, preferably not during school hours though as that tends to be inconvenient.**


	5. Seek the Mutant

**Author Note: **

**Hello Again! I hope you are all aware of the MAGNIFICENT thing that is (if not your missing out on some Homestuck fun).**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Here for you this week is another chapter, at the moment we do not know how many chapters we are going to get up to. Right now there are 9 chapters in our rough draft document and Im hoping to submit one a week but be prepared if we have to take a break...we may not seem like it but truth be told we have lives (I refuse to acknowledge mine though :p)**

**I'm giving you this chapter early because of medical problems meaning I may not be online or doing anything at all regarding this story next week, and I love you all so I HAVE to post it! (actually I just like reading your reactions XD)**

**Enjoy!**

**We do not own Homestuck. **

**Chapter Five: - Fiddlesticks...Seek the Mutant**

== Convene

"Vvriska, wwe havve to find Kar before the trial, wwhich, need I remind you, starts in two days."

"I can't make him talk!"

"Perhaps we should send someone to find him."

The three other trolls in the room look at Equius, who has so far been rather quiet. Vriska smiles slyly.

"That's actually not a bad idea… You wanna do it?"

Equius clenches his jaw. "Gladly. However, my tracking skills are far from optimal. I would appurrc-appreciate someone with better skills helping me."

"Like wwho?" Eridan questions, raising an eyebrow. "Most of the rest of us don't wwant him found," he spits, "For some reason they all wwant him to livve."

"Besides, none of us- even the people rooting for him- have any tracking skills, either," Vriska points out. "Maybe Terezi or Nepeta- hey…" She frowns. "Where is Nepeta, anyway? I assumed she'd be all over you, now that you've met in person."

Equius tenses up, starting to sweat nervously again. "That is irrelevant. She will be no help."

There was a short silence in the room, as even the people cruel enough to sentence a friend to death felt sympathy for what they realize must have happened.

"Sorry, Eq…" Eridan mumbles.

Vriska clears her throat. "So it'll just be you, then?" she asks. "Unless anyone else volunteers to help?" she glances between the two other trolls, one of whom was still being silent. "Tavros?" she asks, revealing to the reader who the mysterious fourth member opposing Karkat was.

The paraplegic shakes his head, staring still at his lap to avoid being part of the conversation.

== Karkat: Feel hopeless.

Only minutes since falling asleep have passed, or was it hours? Not enough time has passed for Karkat since he fell asleep, before he wakes up, a large shadow blocking sunlight from his vision, and a horrible smell overpowering that of the strange shrub he has taken refuge in. His eyes flutter open, and he muffles a shout as he sees a large monstrous mouth hanging open over him, shielded only barely by a few large leaves.

He scrambles backwards out of the bush as flat teeth- each almost as long as he is tall- chomp down on his bush, devouring the whole thing in one bite. There goes his sleeping spot. He looks into the sky, the sun is again on the horizon, but… Which horizon is it? Had it been a day, or a day and a night since he had entered the clearing? Which way had he come from? He figured he should start walking again, but he does not know which way leads further from the prison, and which way leads closer. He watches the beast leave, and walks back to where the bush had been. He glances around, trying to find the spot where he had entered the clearing. Unfortunately, he was too fuzzy last night to have taken note, not that he is sure he could find the same spot again, anyway, since all the trees look pretty similar. He places his hand on a tree, and looks up at it, it is about as tall as the one he considered sleeping in, but he is more awake now.

Once he is as far up in the tree as he can go without falling, he looks around, hoping to see something helpful. He can tell by now that the sun is rising, not setting, which is not much help, and does nothing but keep him from looking in the direction it rises. He sighs, climbing partially down the tree, situating himself between two branches to lean on the trunk. He leans his head back to look at the purple leaves dotting the sky, protecting his eyes from the scorching sunlight. His stomach growls, and his head is still swimming with questions, still as unclear as the night before. He takes time to wonder about each of his friends, about his own future.

Sollux. The thought hits him harder than Vriska had. What would they do to Sollux? He realizes now that he should have tried to take- "No," he mutters. He figures Sollux would have argued, refused to go with him. If Sollux knew his plan, he might have told the others… He only hopes Gamzee keeps his promise to keep it a secret. He says a silent thank you to his moirail for still being his friend, and for being helpful. He also hopes that Gamzee is okay, and that no one discovers his involvement in Karkat's escape.

[s] == Feferi: Have an argument.

"Feferi! You came," Eridan grins as his moirail walks through the door, and the others in the room (Vriska, Tavros, and Terezi), turn to look at her.

"Eridan, can I speak to you in private?" Feferi asks quietly. Eridan's grin falters, and everyone stares at her in slight befuddlement and unease. Is she always this calm and quiet? It is a bit intimidating, given their expectancy of for her to be bubbly and happy. Though, given the situation, nobody is particularly excited.

"O-of course," Eridan answers, his wooden chair scraping loudly against the floor in the silent room and he pushes it away from the table. He feels everyone's eyes on his back as he walks outside.

As the door swings shut, Eridan turns to Feferi. "Wwhat can I-" he is cut off as the palm of her hand makes contact with his cheek. He places his hand on his stinging face. "Fef, wwhat…"

Her angry eyes are starting to tear up and she crosses her arms.

"Wwhat's wwrong?" he asks, shock running cold through him.

"What's wrong?! Eridan, I can't believe you!" her voice squeaks, her posture is tense. "How could you do this to Karkat?!"

"Do wwhat? It's not my fault he's a mutant." Eridan crosses his arms. "Vvriska wwas the one wwho found out, and I don't make the rules!" Feferi does not seem convinced. "It's not my fault he's a mutant."

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you?" she mutters, grinding her teeth. "You couldn't turn the other cheek."

"Hey, look, I'm just lookin' out for my owwn skin, Fef. If wword got out that I ignored Kar's blood, I wwould be just as guilty as him! Think I wwanna end up like Sol?"

Feferi's eyes widen. "What happened to Sollux?" she asks, her voice shaking.

"Um, nothin', don't wworry about it…"

"Eridan…"

Eridan sighs. "He wwas arrested, he wwill also be put on trial after Kar."

"For what?!" Feferi demands, her voice squeaking as her anger rises.

"Hidin' evvidance! Look, Fef, don't wworry about it, okay? I wwill do evverythin' I can to make sure Sol doesn't get sentenced to death."

Feferi still glares at him.

"Fef, for the sake of your owwn safety and for peace, please do not testify for Kar." When Feferi shoots him a nasty look, he holds up his hands. "Fef, I'm serious. I don't wwant you hurt, and besides, think of the political problems it wwould cause if the queen defended a mutant. There wwould be anarchy."

Feferi glares at him for another moment, before sighing. "You're right, we can't have people rebelling." Eridan smiles in relief, but she shoots him another look. "I'm not doing this for you, or for me, I'm doing it for Alternia. I will overlook this entire trial, and have no involvement."

"Thank you, Feferi, this means-"

She holds up a hand to silence him. "I don't care," she says. "Like I said, this isn't for you. I shouldn't have co"me at all, but I will stay until the end. After which… Don't expect to hear from me again.

Eridan stares in silence for a moment. "You mean..?"

"Yes." Feferi nods, looking away. "I just can't take care of you anymore, Eridan, especially if we're gonna disagree on so many things. I'm sorry."

"Fef, I-"

She hides her face and swiftly walks back down the hall, leaving him to stare after her.

== Equius: Seek the mutant.

Equius has been searching for Karkat for a few hours now, he is getting hungry and tired, but he forges on, sweating profusely. He should have brought more towels. Equius comes to the edge of a jungle.

"I need a towel," he says as he looks into the dark forest. He gathers his courage though and stumbles in, bow at the ready. He walks for quite some time before he hears a scream. Karkat. Equius takes off running in the direction of the noise. He comes to a huge beast. Wild and unknown. He starts to sweat harder as he realizes the danger.

"I need a towel," He mutters again as he attempts to use his bow and arrow resulting in both the bow breaking and him sweating more.

"Fiddlesticks..." The beast is getting closer, its sharp teeth nearing his face.

** Author End Note:**

**Thank you for your telepathic message it was stored in the brain hard drive in section 325 of 34. Please, stand by for reply-**

**Solkayt/Princessskylar: Thank you! This is a collaborative piece! We worked very hard and we are happy to provide it with minimum blood loss.**

**(PS only Solkayt responded to this post because she was to lame to tell Princessskylar that there was a review. XD)**

**Secound/Third Reviews:**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HOPE YOUR SOUL DIES ALONG WITH YOUR BODY.**

**(PS. More pain to come soon Lots of Love)**

**Please, leave a review with any comments questions or concerns, a brain operator is standing by to receive it.**


	6. D----Ef-----End!

**Author Note:**

**Hello again! Wow. The popularity for this story is INCREDIBLE! I can not express how much we love it! **

**Sadly, after chapter 7 depending on what happens we might have a short hiatus/pause of chapters we are working on this story but as school nears its end the amount of work we have to do appears to have no end. Nothing much we can say about this other than it sucks. **

**Please review! We would LOVE to know your opinion!**

**We do not own Homestuck. **

Chapter Six: Defend!

== Sollux: Wake

Sollux wakes up, his vision blurry and warped, he groans and rolls his head so it is against the back of the chair. He goes to hold his head in pain but is stopped by the cuffs connecting him to the chair. A tear rolls down his bloodsplattered cheek. He can hear arguing out in the hall, but the door on the side is opened reverting his attention from the voices to the one now saying his name.

"Soooooooolluuuuuuuux! Are we going to behave now? Or will I have to get out the knives again?" Vriska's voice plays each letter, making them sound childish.

"Vrithka I thwear- pleathe, thtop, I didn't help him get out, I thwear! Pleathe, pleathe thtop." She stops in front of a table her back to him. Her shoulders shake slightly and she sighs.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. ADMIT IT?!" her voice rings through the room as she picks up a knife and turns to him. "I'M SO SICK OF YOUR UNCOOPERATIVE BEHAVIOR!"

"Vrithka… Pleathe," he begs, looking up at her.

She takes a deep breath and looks at the knife. "Let's try this one more time."

== Feferi: Look for Sollux.

Feferi walks down the hall to the prison cells.

"Seallux?" she calls, turning the corner into the cell where Karkat and Sollux are supposedly being kept. "Seallux?" she looks into the cell, it is empty. Worry fells her eyes and she looks around. "Oh my cod..." She stands in silence for a minute or so before a scream pierces the air. Her eyes grow wide and she runs down the hall, stumbling to the door where the screaming is coming from behind.

"WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT IT?!" A voice echoes from inside. Feferi puts her ear to the door listening.

"Pleathe… Pleathe thtop..." The voice is small and quiet and she can barely make it out.

"Seallux?" she mutters, putting her hand on the doorknob mustering her strength before pushing it open. "What's going on..?" she asks. Vriska stands over Sollux, knife in hand.

"Feferi... Turn around and close the door. Now." Vriska says, glaring at her. Feferi takes a couple of steps in.

"No," Feferi refuses grabbing her trident.

"Excuse me?" Vriska moves the knife, anger bubbling inside of her.

"I said no." Feferi puts her hands on her hips staring Vriska down.

Vriska grinds her teeth. "Feferi. Get. Out."

[s] == Eridan: Throw a tantrum.

"How could she do this to me?!" the highblood demands, pacing the conference room. "I hawen't done anyfin wrong!"

"Uh… Eridan, you might want to calm down, maybe?" Tavros suggests. "You'll get over her, uh… Right?"

Eridan shoots him a nasty look.

"Sorry…"

"Don't say you're fuckin sorry!" Eridan shouts, slamming his hands down on the table in front of Tavros. "Sorry wwon't change anyfin!" he screams.

Tavros bites his lip and shrinks back, nodding.

"Stop shrimpin back from me!" Eridan's frustration is rising to a point of him being willing to blame anyone, his eyes are watering a light purple. "Wwhy does eweryone fuckin hate me?!"

"I-I don't know," Tavros mutters nervously. "I don't hate you, though."

"Don't lie to me!" Eridan screams, backhanding him with all his strength. A line of brown streaks down his cheek from Eridan's ring. "You're the same as eweryone else! You all hate me!"

Tavros bites his lip, pulling his face back up to make eye contact again. "I-I'm sorry."

"Stop sayin that!" Eridan sobs. "Eweryone says they're fuckin sorry, but they wwon't do anyfin to help!" He leans back away from Tavros and runs his hands through his hair. "They're just wwords!"

"Then… What would you like..?" Tavros asks tentatively.

Eridan glares at him through blood-shot eyes. "I wwant… I wwant someone to care. I wwant them to showw that they lowe me," he mutters. "No one lowes me, though."

Tavros looks down. "If… If someone made you feel loved…" He fidgets as Eridan looks questioningly at him. "Would… Would that make you feel better..? Would you maybe be nicer to everyone?"

"Taw… Are you offering..?" Eridan's expression softens. "Wwould you do that..? For me..?"

Tavros nods sheepishly. "Y-yes… You can do whatever you want with me, if it'll make you happy." He manages a shy smile up at Eridan.

Eridan grins. "Wwell, then…"

[s] == Kanaya: Express yourself.

Kanaya wanders down the hall, clearing her mind. So far, she has not taken a side, as far as anyone else knows. She refuses to take sides, which is undoubtedly the wisest course of action for her. She runs into Vriska, who is walking the opposite way and muttering something about "stupid fish" and "fucking highbloods."

"Vriska…" Kanaya greets.

"Kanaya!" Vriska halts, apparently previously oblivious to Kanaya's presence before. "When did you get here?"

"Moments ago," Kanaya answers, "Look, Vriska… I think we need to talk."

Vriska's smile falters. "Talk?" she repeats.

"Yes, about… My position on the matter at hand," she says tentatively.

Vriska grins again. "Decided to take my side, huh? Good choice."

Kanaya looks down. "No, I'm afraid not, actually," she mutters. "See, officially, I have no stand on the matter. But…"

"Unofficially?" Vriska offers, growing more uncomfortable.

Kanaya takes a deep breath. "I have no position one way or another. However, with the way you've been acting lately… I no longer think I am fit to be your moirail."

Vriska's mouth falls open slowly. "I… Kanaya…" Her eyes start to water. "But…"

"Please understand, Vriska, it's for the best, really," Kanaya begs.

"You're right," Vriska snorts. "I don't need you. You're too weak to be my moirail, anyway." Vriska storms down the hall, and Kanaya retains a brave face as she walks down the hall.

[s] == Gamzee: Comfort Tav.

Tavros rolls out of the conference room, his jacket askew and his forehead beaded with sweat, guilt and horror in his eyes.

"Hey, Tavbro," Gamzee calls, walking up to the lowblood.

Tavros flinches away from Gamzee, making the other troll frown, before he smiles weakly. "Hey…"

"You… Okay?" Gamzee asks.

Tavros nods. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Gamzee tilts his head and touches Tavros' cheek, making him flinch again. "What the motherfuck happened?" he asks. "Tav, you're bleeding."

"Oh, that?" Tavros laughs weakly. "It's nothing, Gamzee. I'm okay."

"Tavbro…" Realizing that Tavros didn't wanna talk about it, Gamzee brushed his hand over his head and patted his shoulder. "Whatever you say, motherfucker." He smiles, and Tavros smiles back. "How about we slam some Faygo?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Tavros answers, and Gamzee hands him an unopened bottle. "Thanks."

== Feferi: Encounter Terezi

Terezi sits in the empty courtroom. The door opens slowly and Terezi can smell the faint drift of fuchsia blood in the air.

"Feferi?" she says tilting her head.

"Oh… Hey Terezi," she says quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Terezi asks, cradling the soft white scalemate in her arms.

"Just some shit with Eridan and Vriska..." She trails off. "How are you doing?"

"WELL. So far, I don't know where the prisoners are! Nor when we are holding court! Not to mention, everyone's EXTREMELY grouchy!" Terezi sighs then sniffs the air. "Are you bleeding?"

"Oh. Uh… Yeah…" Feferi says, putting her hand to her face. "Just a little incident, I'm okay."

"Oh, um okay…" Terezi's speech trails off and the conversation quickly becomes extremely uncomfortable for the two of them.

"I… Uh should probably go… And like wash my face… If I find out when court will be held I will definitely tell you! If that helps at all," Feferi says swinging her foot self consciously.

"Yes it would…" Terezi directs her head down to the scalemate in her lap sniffing the red eyes.

"I'll uh… Just be off then… Um, bye?" Feferi reaches for the door handle and opens it cautiously.

"Bye Feferi!" Terezi says looking in the wrong direction. Feferi giggles softly slipping through the door into the hall.

**End Note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ::::::::) **


	7. WH3R3 1S 3V3RYBODY?

**Author Note:**

**Oh My! So sorry to be away so long! Well we are back now with a short chapter to ease your pain. **

**Sad News: Its going to be a while before the next update and we are sorry.**

**Happy News: We are starting a new fanfiction! Details are not all planned out yet but, 1. It will be a Homestuck fanfic, and 2. It will include mutated people. HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Okay down to the story. Please review!**

**We do not own Homestuck.**

Chapter Seven:

== F1ND 4LL TH3 P3OPL3

Terezi counts on her fingers, eleven. She frowns. Who has not shown up yet? She taps the table with her fingers and takes another drink of the Faygo Gamzee handed her a while ago. It takes her a moment, before she realizes that it is Aradia. She pulls out her mobile husktop and contacts Aradia.

GC: H3Y

AA: hell0

GC: SO… D1D YOU H34R ABOUT K4RKL3S?

AA: yes

GC: 4ND YOU D1DNT COM3? 3V3RYON3 3LS3 C4ME

AA: i c0uldnt

GC: WHY NOT?

AA: its c0mplicated

GC: :[

AA: s0rry

AA: its just that

AA: im dead

[s] == Equius: Fight the beast.

Fight the beast? No way, it's clearly plant eating. Just look at it's teeth! You don't hurt the beast, you let it go on it's way.

The narrator also switches back to third person, as most stories are told. Equius and the beast pass each other without conflict, and Equius returns to his mission to find Karkat. The filthy mutant. He hears a scream from the forest, the unmistakable voice of Karkat Vantas.

[s] == Vriska: Overdo it.

She didn't mean to cut that deeply, but the blood won't stop pouring. She thinks he'll survive to face court, but… Who knows? The floor is pooling with mustard yellow blood, and where is she gonna find a doctor in time? Nowhere, so she doesn't bother. She wraps a bandage around his waist, figuring it will keep his insides inside long enough for her to get information from him.

[s] == Karkat: Be trolled in your dreams.

Despite his efforts, Karkat fell asleep without getting any further into the forest. He dozed off in his tree, to be greeted with terrible nightmares.

He dreams of the Signless and the Dolorosa, the E%ecutioner, the Ψionic and the Condescension…

Now he wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming. He clamps his hands over his mouth and starts shaking, red tears stream down his face as he realizes that his scream may have just sealed his fate as being a repetition of history. He hears a rustle in the underbrush beneath his tree, and he sees far below a dark head. It is dark out now, but he can clearly make out the shape of Equius' horns.

Well, there is another "friend" turned on him.

Karkat silently prays that Equius will move on without noticing him, but as his foot slips off of the branch and against a smaller branch, breaking it and sending it flying down to the ground below, right at Equius' feet, the highblood looks up into the tree.

== Eridan: Regret

Eridan steps out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror. He suddenly feels overwhelmed with guilt. He worries about Tavros, hoping he had not hurt him. He wonders about Tavros' real motives behind helping him… He combs his hair back and gets dressed.

[s] == Kanaya: Comfort

Kanaya turns her attention from Nepeta when Feferi walks in, pink tears staining her cheeks.

"Feferi," Kanaya greets, a sad, knowing smile on her face. "Sit with us," she offers.

Feferi pulled out a chair and sat next to Kanaya, placing her face in her hands and sobbing some more.

"Fefurri," Nepeta purrs. "What happened?"

Feferi lifts her head, wiping her face harshly and glaring at the table for a second. "Do you know what they're doing..?" she whispers. "To- to…" She chokes on her words. "To Sollux?"

"No… What are they doing?" Kanaya asks, "And what happened to your cheek?"

"Oh… That? Nothing, I…" She chokes out a sob. "I just…"

Kanaya leans forward and wraps her arms around Feferi, shushing her. "It's all right," she assures her.

Nepeta walks to the other side of Feferi and rubs her shaking back. No one speaks, the mutually understood sorrow filling the air along side Feferi's soft sobs. Soon, the other two are crying as well.

**Author End Note:**

**Yeah. L8me we know. :::;) Just you wait.**


End file.
